This invention relates to baked goods of the white bread type and in particular relates to a yeast leavened bread type product having the taste, flavor and texture of a loaf of conventional white bread but having a reduced calorie content and increased moisture, fiber, and protein content. Specifically, this invention comprises a yeast leavened bread type baked product of the foregoing type which has citrus vesicle solids, particularly orange, lemon, and grapefruit vesicle solids, incorporated therein an amount of about 5% to about 20% by weight based on the weight of flour and which contains more than about 45% moisture.
Presently large scale bread type baked goods are either of the conventional large loaf or white bread type or of the usually smaller loaf speciality type breads, although both white bread and speciality type baked goods can be made in a variety of sizes and shapes. Speciality breads are considered to include all breads except the standardized white bread and the speciality breads have become increasingly popular in recent years. The large loaf white bread type by law have a moisture content of 38% or less and usually have a maximum of about 7.5%-8.5% protein, whereas speciality type breads have protein contents of 6%-18% depending on formulation. Protein breads have the highest protein levels, while specialized diet or low calorie breads usually contain significantly less protein.
Many people do not like the texture, taste or looks of the speciality breads, although their nutritional value and often lower calorie content is realized. High protein levels often render bread tough and unpalatable. We have found that using this invention we can make a low calorie bread which still has normal to increased protein levels, and retains the conventional amounts of other nutrients without being tough or unpalatable.
Furthermore, use of citrus vesicle cells in bread doughs allows the addition of suitable levels of high protein spring wheat flour to the dough while still maintaining good dough handling conditions to produce a good quality product with protein levels equivalent to or greater than commercial standard white bread. Without citrus vesicle cells, addition of such levels of high protein spring wheat flour result in a tough, bucky dough that yields a finished product with a tough crumb and poor eating quality.
An additional factor in bread composition is its fiber content. It has been reported that low fiber diets are directly related to higher blood cholesterol levels, heart disease, cancer of the colon, diverticulosis, reduced resistance to oral toxicants, and reduced plasma glucose level of diabetics. Efforts have been made in the past to increase the fiber content of bread by adding wood fibers (cellulose), soya husk fiber, corn fiber, and wheat bran. These, however, tend to weaken the dough structure needed for production of good quality bread, whereas citrus fibers utilized in this invention are more compatible with flour used in bread baking and produce breads of improved texture, volume, symmetry of loaf and flavor characteristics.
The addition of citrus vesicle cells to bread formulations allows dramatic increases in water absorption of the doughs, as twice the amount of water often can be added to a dough mix when 5%-20% citrus vesicle cells are combined with the dough. A very unusual effect is obtained when the dough containing the large amount of water is baked. Contrary to the expected results, doughs containing citrus vesicle cells retain a significantly greater amount of absorbed water during the baking cycle compared to other water absorptive aids, such as Alpha Cellulose, commonly used in production of lower calorie breads. Thus, the higher amount of retained moisture allows significantly lower calorie content in the finished product while maintaining protein and common nutrient contents at least equal to those in standard white bread. Ideally breads of this invention contain about 50 cal/oz. compared to the 75 cal/oz. of conventional white bread.
Lynn Patent No. 4,225,628 (Ben Hill Griffin, Inc,) . shows a process for preparing a citrus product having 80% orange and 20% grapefruit waste containing the peel, membrane, pulp and seed combined with sesame grain flour. This product is suggested for use in white bread at the 2%-5% level. However, in Food Processing, Oct. 1978 pp. 34-36, it is stated that at the 2.5% level of citrus fiber, bread has additional color. Also in an article entitled Citrus Flour-A New Fiber, Nutrient Source, from Food Product Development August, 1978 issue (p. 36), it is reported that in speciality breads, at levels of over 2%, the lighter breads take on a "rich tint", and at higher levels, a slight citrus flavor is noticed when using the Ben Hill Griffin flour containing peel, membrane, pulp and seed.
Hart et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,088 uses only the vesicle from the citrus fruits in a dry chemically leavened cake mix.
The juice vesicle solids are recovered from the juice cell sacs in the form of dried flakes #4 sieve (Tyler) and are separated from the pulp, rag and seeds by the method described in Food Technology, Feb. 1973 pp. 50-54.
The product of U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,088 uses chemical leavening, a greater than 1 to 1% ratio of sugar to flour w/w and about 1 to 2% juice vesicle solids for best results. While the patentees say levels of 0.2% to 10% are acceptable, they warn high levels are unacceptable because of high batter viscosity resulting in higher liquid levels resulting in doughy baked cakes. Also the particle size of the vesicle solids is stated to be -400 microns (through U. S. Standard Sieve No. 40) and preferably -200 microns.
Other patents which utilize citrus vesicles includes Blake 4,232,049 (frostings); Blake 4,232,053 (comestible base for jam, jelly, and fruit toppings); and Blake 4,244,981 (aerated frozen dessert).
There are three principal processes used in baking bread type products, the straight dough, the sponge dough, and the brew process. This invention is applicable to all of these, but is particularly useful with the sponge dough process.
In the straight dough process, for example, all ingredients are mixed into the dough and the bread is baked after the yeast has been allowed to ferment both the sugars present in the flour and any added sugars.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide bread type products which have a taste, texture, general appearance and eating quality similar to conventional white bread, have equivalent nutritive value as judged by protein, niacin, riboflavin, thiamine, iron and calcium contents, but have a significantly lower calorie content, a higher fiber content and an increased moisture content to extend the time that the product retains freshness features after baking.
A specific object of the invention is to provide a composition for making bread type baked goods which is adapted for use in all types of bread making processes. The composition can be baked into a loaf having a shape and size similar to conventional white bread, but having a slightly darker crumb color and lower calorie content.
This invention is embodied in baked goods which have characteristics similar to conventional white bread, but which incorporate a high percentage of citrus sac fibers and have lower caloric content, more moisture and equivalent or higher protein content than a similar sized loaf of conventional white bread.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.